se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Finlandia-Francia/Finlandia
Presidentes finlandeses con presidentes franceses Sauli Niinistö= Sauli Niinistö François Hollande - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| Europe's economic situation and youth employment were in the spotlight when President of the Republic of Finland Sauli Niinistö met French President François Hollande, on Wednesday 10 July 2013, at the Élysée Palace in Paris. Photo: Office of the President of the Republic Emmanuel Macron - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| Tasavallan presidentti Sauli Niinistö ja Ranskan presidentti Emmanuel Macron ovat tavanneet Suomessa. KUVA: MAURI RATILAINEN / EPA |-| Tarja Halonen= Tarja Halonen Jacques Chirac - Tarja Halonen.jpg| President Halonen and president Chirac at Elysée Palace in Paris. Photo: Lehtikuva. Nicolas Sarkozy - Tarja Halonen.jpg| President Nicolas Sarkozy of France welcomed President Tarja Halonen to the Euro-Mediterranean Summit in Paris. Bild: Lehtikuva / Reuters/Charles Platiau |-| Martti Ahtisaari= Martti Ahtisaari François Mitterrand - Martti Ahtisaari.jpg| The President of Republic Martti Ahtisaari meets the President of the Republic of France Francois Mitterrand. (Foto: Matti Kaltokari) Jacques Chirac - Martti Ahtisaari.jpg| Finnish Prime Minister Paavo Lipponen (l) together with president Jacques Chirac of France and Martti Ahtisaari of Finland in a family photo session of the European Council Friday at the Fair Center in Helsinki. MTV.fi |-| Mauno Koivistoi= Mauno Koivisto François Mitterrand - Sin imagen.jpg| Picture taken on July 9, 1992 shows French President Francois Mitterand and Foreign Minister Roland Dumas of France, Finnish President Mauno Koivisto (3rd left), Danish Prime Minister Poul Schluter, President Alija Izetbegovic of Bosnia-Herzegovina, Norwegian Prime Minister Gro Harlem Bruntland and Russian President Boris Yeltsin ahead a family photo during the CSCE, Conference for Security and Co-operation in Europe 1992 SUMMIT in Helsinki. The former Finnish President died on May 12, 2017 at the age of 93, the presidency of Finland announced. / AFP PHOTO / Lehtikuva / Jaakko AVIKAINEN. Getty Primeros ministros finlandeses con presidentes franceses Juha Sipilä= Juha Sipilä François Hollande - Juha Sipilä.jpg| On Wednesday 15 June, Prime Minister Juha Sipilä will visit Paris and have meetings with the President of France François Hollande and Prime Minister Manuel Valls. FINNISH GOVERNMENT Emmanuel Macron - Juha Sipilä.jpg| Macron sanoi lehdistötilaisuudessa pääministeri Juha Sipilän (kesk.) kanssa, että Nokia ei kunnioita ehtoja, jotka neuvoteltiin Ranskan hallituksen kanssa, kun Ranska hyväksyi verkkoyhtiö Alcatel-Lucentin myynnin Nokialle. Kuva: Lehtikuva / AFP Photo / Patrick Kovarik |-| Alexander Stubb= Alexander Stubb Alexander Stubb - François Hollande.jpg| Le président de la République, François Hollande, et M. Alexander Stubb, premier ministre de Finlande ont fait une déclaration conjointe à la presse à l'issue de leur entretien. Présidence de la République |-| Jyrki Katainen= Jyrki Katainen Jyrki Katainen - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| De gauche à droite, lors du sommet européen du 9 décembre à Bruxelles : Jyrki Katainen (le premier ministre finlandais), Nicolas Sarkozy, Angela Merkel et José Manuel Barroso. AFP/ERIC FEFERBERG François Hollande - Jyrki Katainen.jpg| France's President Francois Hollande (R) welcomes Finland's Prime Minister Jyrki Katainen as he arrives for a meeting at the Elysee Palace in Paris October 2, 2012. REUTERS/Philippe Wojazer Emmanuel Macron - Jyrki Katainen.jpg| Joint press conference by Emmanuel Macron, French Minister for Economy, Industry and Digital Sector, and Jyrki Katainen. EC Audiovisual Service |-| Mari Kiviniemi= Mari Kiviniemi Mari Kiviniemi - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| From left to right: Mr Nicolas SARKOZY, French President, Ms Dalia GRYBAUSKAITE, President of Lithuania, Mari KIVINIEMI, Finnish Prime Minister and Mr Herman VAN ROMPUY, President of the European Council in Brussels, 25.3.2011 © European Union |-| Matti Vanhanen= Matti Vanhanen Jacques Chirac - Matti Vanhanen.jpg| Chirac y Vanhanen, en la Cumbre Asia-Europa (SEPPO SIRKKA / EFE) SEPPO SIRKKA / EFE Matti Vanhanen - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Prime Minister Matti Vanhanen (left), French President Nicolas Sarkozy, US President Barack Obama, President of the Republic Tarja Halonen and German Chancellor Angela Merkel. Copyright © Office of the President of the Republic. Office of the President of the Republic of Finland Mariankatu |-| Paavo Lipponen= Paavo Lipponen Jacques Chirac - Paavo Lipponen.jpg| Finnish Prime Minister Paavo Lipponen (l) together with president Jacques Chirac of France and Martti Ahtisaari of Finland in a family photo session of the European Council Friday at the Fair Center in Helsinki. mtv.fi Fuentes Categoría:Finlandia-Francia